Why, Percy?
by Jackline
Summary: Charlie wants to know why
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Mum is very upset because of you, - he says and then almost unwillingly adds, - we all are".

I raise one eyebrow in the way that would make professor Snape proud: "I might have agreed to continue this conversation if you talked only about Mother. But the last part of your sentence is an absolute lie. Please leave my office. I have things to do, you know".

"Percy, listen. I did mean the second part, - he argues. – And even if I didn't you can't ignore Mum's feelings. First Father was injured. Then Bill… And now you are not coming to Bill's wedding…".

"Leave my office, Charlie, please", - I say coldly.

He leaves slamming the door behind himself. I close my eyes. I feel tired. This conversation seems to have taken all my strength although it couldn't have lasted more than a couple of minutes.

Many people would call me cruel if they heard this conversation. They would never call Fred or George cruel, if they had witnessed any of their jokes. Childish. Crazy. Unthinking. But _not_ cruel. But that's exactly how _I _always saw their jokes.

I have no sense of humour. May be. But, God forgive me, what is so bad or funny in following the rules, being a prefect, being worried because they put themselves in danger by their stupid pranks?

Ron told me that I was worried about becoming a Prefect and not about Ginny when I told him of for going into the girls toilet in my sixth year. It wasn't true. I was… I was worried about him getting in trouble, about Mum worrying. After Bill and Charlie left school, I became the eldest brother who had to look after the younger ones. My parents always told me about that. And I took my duties seriously. That's all.

I was never good at expressing my feelings. With Fred and George making fun of every single word or act I learnt not to show too much emotions, I tried not to show any at all actually. I know that they thought me cold and distant, even parents, but that was better than being made fun of. Well, they made fun of me at any rate but this way their jokes weren't as near their aim as they could have been.

I am ambitious. May be. But every person has it's own aim. Mum was really against that jokeshop. But now she think that it's OK. They went against parents' wishes but now their business is booming and everyone is happy.

I am the only child who followed my Father's footsteps, went to the Ministry. I love my Father. But I am _not _him. And his reputation in the Ministry _is _not _really _good. I _am _different. I wanted to create my _own _reputation and not to become _one more Weasley_. Too many ambitions. May be. But I paid for that after Mr. Crouch's death. Did they help me then, when I felt broken and lonely? No. Not really. They couldn't forgive me my – what's it's called- arrogance? But they were supposed to be my _family. _If I left any of my brothers in a similar situation… But it's OK for them to do exactly that.

Then, regardless of my mistake with Mr. Crouch, I was promoted. They all got angry, especially, Father. I know why. I (really) expected them to be. But… Even if it wasn't so, there _was _a possibility, even if a small one, that I was promoted because of _myself _and not because Fudge wanted a spy in our family. It wouldn't have hurt to check. But Father didn't give me a possibility to say a single word. And then a got angry as well.

I overreacted. I know. But after deciding once, I couldn't go back. I was angry at Father for not listening to me. I was angry with Mother for not standing by me in that battle between me and my Father. I was angry with others for believing me to be a traitor, even if I knew in my heart that they expected it from me. Always expected. My letter to Ron was an act of anger. I never expected him to follow anything of what I recommended him, although I truly saw no reason to go against Dolores Umbridge. As if it would have helped anyone or anything.

To Hell with all that. There is no reason to think about it. Nothing will change it all. I am not going to apologize. I was wrong. I would have admitted that but only if I knew that they would apologize in return as they were wrong as well. But we'll never have a normal conversation. We never had real conversations before. It's unlikely to have one now.

I close the door of my office and suddenly come face to face with Charlie.

"I told you to leave as far as I remember", - I point out coldly.

"To leave your office. You can't order me to leave the Ministry. Percy, we need to talk. Your working day is over. We _can _and _must _ talk", - he says.

"Look. I _am _tired. And there is _nothing _to talk about", - I reply and turn to leave.

He places a hand on my shoulder and doesn't let me go: "There is _loads _to talk about. I want to know _why_".

"Why what?" - I reply angrily.

"Why you left and why you are not coming back", - he answers quietly. There is no anger or disgust in his voice or his eyes. He looks me in the eyes. And I see pain and misunderstanding in his eyes.

I take a deep breath and do my best to prevent my voice from trembling: 'Fine. Let's go to my place".


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Thanks to everyone for reviews!

Imaj-natif, mordechaimalachai – Yes, I am going to continue this although it might be a rather short story. But you might expect at least one or two chapters more (not counting this one).

Imaj-natif – I rather like Percy and I have a lot of different ideas of why he left and why he doesn't return apart from the obvious "too ambitious", etc. That's one of them.

Now… On with the story!

We enter my flat in the center of London. I feel strange. Charlie doesn't seem angry at me.

I open a bottle of whiskey and feel two glasses: "So you want to know why? But do you have any ideas why?"

He blinks and answers with some annoyance in his voice: "I don't want to play guessing games. It's stupid".

"It's not, - I shake my head, - I just need to know whether you are ad wrong as I think you are".

"Percy, It has been two years and I still don't understand what went wrong. Why it all has happened! I wasn't there when you and Father had argued. I only heard what they thought about it. Mum, Dad, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George. I don't understand why you were so stubborn in not believing Dumbledore two years ago, but I think that I might see your point. Ministry's position was believable enough at the very beginning. But after, A year ago, Now. I don't understand. Not at all".

"You don't understand because all this has nothing to do with Dumbledore. And never had, - I whisper hoarsely, - You want to hear the truth. Fine".

And I tell him everything. All that I thought about after his visit to my office today. I feel cold and lonely as I always felt among my family members. Charlie wanted to _know_ why. But it doesn't mean that he can _understand _why, this cheerful, carefree person, always optimistic and happy. I feel myself shaking, tears roll down my cheeks. I know how weak I must look. At best Charlie will feel pity for me. At worst – disgust. But I don't care any more. You wanted the truth – hear it! I feel myself shaking, tears are rolling down my cheeks. Suddenly my voice breaks and I start sobbing, shaking fiercer than before. I know that I had repeated myself more than once, that I wasn't logical most of the time. I know that being unhappy in such a family like mine is the most crazy and illogical thing in the world. But that's how I always felt.

I feel hands on my shoulders. "Percy…", - Charlie whispers hesitantly than pulls me in a hug. I cry on his shoulder not caring about what will happen next, what he will say after my pitiful sobs come to an end.

"Shhh… It's OK. I always knew that something was terribly wrong with you and all that situation, - he whispers hugging me tightly. – We'll find a way to make it right. Don't worry. We'll think of something. You must tell parents about your feelings. They must…".

I hastily draw away and shake my head: "I can't. Even telling you was too much for me. Telling them. Once more… No. I can't".

He sights: "Fine. And if I talk to them? Percy, we can't carry on like that for ever".

I close my eyes: "OK. Talk to them. To Mother. To Father. But others…Please, don't".

Charlie studies me silently for some time than says: "Right. I'll talk to them and only to them. I promise. You know, Fred and George, they really don't realise that their jokes could hurt so much".

I shake my head: "That's not an excuse. Please, talk to parents first".

He nods and gets up: "Agreed. Just don't slam the door in Mum's face if she comes to talk to you again".

I give him a weak smile: "I won't".

He smiles back and disapparates.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Thank you for your reviews!

Imaj-natif – Thanks for a wonderful review! And I update again! I am on holidays now and have time to write. It won't be so from September till January. So, I use all time I have now. It won't be just Percy's POV as you'll see from this chapter. Charlie's POV might also appear as well as some other family members'.

On with the story!

"George!' – I exclaim but my brother presses a finger to his lips.

I frown and shut up. Than I whisper: "What's up? What are they talking about?"

"Percy," - he answers darkly.

We just came back from our shop. Well, we have an apartment above the shop but we come to the Burrow for the weekends because of Mother. She is so worried and upset and all that and wants to see all her children as often as possible. So, weekends are for her. There's security on the doors and all but we know how to break it without anyone knowing. So, the question arises: why do we need this protection-curses if even such prankers as George and me can easily break them? Voldemort will break them before anyone of us we'll be able to shout: "Help!"

So, noone in the house knows that we are already home. Every time we promise Mum that we'll knock before entering the house. But… Every time… Well, you know us…

"Charlie! Don't tell me that Fred and George's childish, silly pranks can be the reason for Percy leaving us," - mum says disbelievingly.

"It's not the main reason, Mum. But it's one of them. And it is really the main one why he is not coming back, - Charlie says patiently. – Do you remember last Christmas? I understand that they were angry with him but what they did was inexcusable even if he behaved not so as they would have wanted him to".

I blink and frown. I don't quiet remember what we did. It was almost eight months ago. Something nasty, I think. But he _deserved _that, didn't he? Why is Charlie talking about us being the reason for leaving? It was Voldemort's return and Percy's promotion. It wasn't…It wasn't anything to do with us.

"He thinks that _we _had never trusted _him_. That we _expected _him to do something like that, - Charlie continues. – And the younger ones even more so than you or Dad. Mum, I didn't hear their quarrel. I don't know how it really was. But it seems to me that you and Dad overreacted about that promotion and all. And knowing Percy's ambitions… You could have been more gentle. After all… He wasn't on the third task. He didn't hear Harry. And all that… You couldn't expect him to jump with joy when Father said that Fudge wanted him as a spy on the family. And well… Fudge promoted him anyway although he could no longer be a spy for him, isn't it?"

I remember that day. Percy came home very happy. He didn't quiet believe in Voldemort's return. He and father argued several times about that. Nothing serious, though, before that day. Father got angry and started shouting before Percy even could finish one sentence, a very rare thing with our usually calm Father. Percy wanted to say something but Father didn't let him. He was shouting for about ten minutes, I think. Percy didn't get a chance to say anything, now returning back to the events that took place two years ago, I have to admit that. When Father finished, Percy was silent for a minute or two. Than he shouted something about his loyalties and his choice, rushed to his room, packed his trunk and left in less than an hour. Mum was crying, Father was angry. We all were angry. At Percy. For leaving. For not believing.

Charlie's words echo in my head. "You could have been more gentle", "expected him"... Yes. We, George and me, always thought Percy different from us. But we never expected him to do something like what he did after the Turnament. I suddenly remember how worried he was during the second task when Harry and Ron didn't emerge from the water in time… He was worried and he even forgot that he was one of the juries. Ron was not too happy when Percy was dragging him to the bank but … Why did he think that we expected something that horrible from him. But, after all, we did nothing to prevent him from leaving, nothing to calm Dad down. All we thought about was: "Percy's carrier is more important for him than his family!" But, honestly, did we give him any serious reason to believe in Voldemort's return? Apart from our trust in Dumbledore and Harry. And that was… He didn't trust _us_. He didn't trust his own family. That's what hurt us mostly.

Our pranks… We never wanted to hurt him. His seriousness. His bossiness. Mum always talking about him as an example for us…All that made him an ideal target for our jokes. But he never looked hurt. Angry, yes. But hurt.

By the look of George's eyes I understand that his thoughts I similar to my own.

"Mum, Percy asked me not to tell anything to others, apart from you and Dad. That includes Fred and George, especially. He wants to reconcile with you but he is afraid of their reaction," - Charlie says.

Mum starts saying something but we no longer listen. We leave the house as quietly as we entered.

George looks at me sadly: "Well… What do you think?"

"I think that Percy is being a fool. And that we are no better than him," - I state.

"Do you know his address in London, Fred?

"I learnt it when Mum went to Percy two years ago. Do you think we can go? I mean… We are not supposed to know about…," - I feel uneasy.

"We'll tell him that, luckily, we were eavesdropping," - George replies without hesitation.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

duj – Thank you for taking your time to write such long reviews! I appreciate it very much. I agree with you about Percy on many things. Molly and Arthur make a lot of mistakes with their children (well, many parents think that they do it for better but it turns out for worse). I also think that Molly (who is not very interested in Muggles) doesn't like her husbands obsession with them. For her Percy was an ideal man that her husband wasn't and couldn't be (even if she loves him, she still might feel dissatisfied with their life). And it turned out that she was wrong when she wasn't letting Fred and George to open a jokeshop, wrong about Fleur and Bill and wrong about her favourite son Percy. But she would never admit her wrongs… For Arthur Percy is a person whom he can't be and doesn't want to be. And he simply doesn't understand him. They don't understand each other.

On with the story!

I am tired. Tired. I am not sure whether I've done the right thing. May be I should have turned Charlie down? If tells anyone apart from Father and Mother… I doubt I will be able to survive it. I imagine my whole family sitting together and discussing whether they have to give me a chance or not. Mum shouting, Ron and Ginny arguing. The very thought makes me sick.

The doorbell rings. I decide not to answer. If someone needs me at work, they'll send me an owl first. The doorbell rings for the second time. A thought that it might be my Mother crosses my mind. But, surely, Charlie couldn't have talked with her so quickly. But if… I sight and go to the door.

I take my wand out, just in case, and open the door. "What the Hell are you two doing here?" – I snarl before I can stop myself.

"Percy! Is it the way to greet your brothers? Mind if we come in?" – says Fred sarcastically.

"Actually, I _do _mind. I had a long day. I am tired. And I see no reason for your arrival", - I snap.

George looks away, then on the floor and finally says, still not looking at me: "It happened so that we overheard a conversation not meant for us but concerning us".

"What did Charlie tell you", - I demand, not sure on whom to be angry: them or Charlie.

"Nothing to us. We heard his conversation with Mum. We didn't mean to. But as we did… Can we come in Percy? – Fred insists. – No pranks, I can ensure you. We are not in the mood for joking. Seriously".

I raise my eyebrows skeptically: "That's already a joke. Fine, come in but better be quick. What did you hear that thought it necessary to visit me?"

"well, the main point that worries us is that Charlie said something that meant that we where the reason for leaving and for not coming back", - George goes straight ahead.

I wince slightly. I wouldn't put it so straightforward but Charlie always preferred simple truth. "Not only you", - I reply finally not looking at them.

"What Voldemort had to do with us?" – asks Fred.

"He had nothing to with you. Your sense of humour did", - I reply wistfully.

"What is wrong with it that made you leave?" - exclaims Fred.

"It didn't make me leave. Scandal with Father did. You had nothing to do with it, except that you quickly thought me a traitor and didn't bother seeing my point of you", - I snap.

"What else were we supposed to think, huh?" – asks Fred angrily.

I cross the room and look at the window with my back to them: "Nothing. As you already expected that from me. For you being serious is a crime, isn't it? Being ambitious is a crime, yes?"

"Yes, if it means betraying your family!" – replies George fiercely.

"I betrayed noone by taking the post Fudge proposed me?" – I shoot back.

"But you could have…", - Fred tried arguing.

"Well, you didn't have an opportunity to find out, did you?" – I reply with a faint smile.

"Would you ..", - Fred starts.

"No! I would never spy on my family! And I did believe you when you told me that Voldemort was back. I didn't see then and I don't see now what it had to do with my job in the Ministry!" – I snap again.

'Well, were does our sense of humour comes in", sights Fred.

"In the very beginning. You never think, do you?" – I try to sound distant and uncaring.

"Does it really hurt so much?" - George asks quietly.

"It does, - I whisper. - More than you can imagine. It's horrible. And painful. And why, for hell, it always had to be _me?_"

"Well, Mum always talked about her favorite Percy, how we must follow your footsteps. It hurts as well, you know", - Fred suddenly says.

I frown: "What do you mean?"

"He means that we were jealous and the fact that you never reacted to our jokes didn't make thing better", - says George.

I close my eyes and shake my head: "It's all seems very very stupid".

"Because it _is_ very stupid", - Say they in unison and their faces _are _serious.

"What shall we do than?" – I ask quietly.

Thy joined me near the window: "I think that we'll forgive each other, Percy. And at least we'll _try _to forget. Now we know what are the problems among three of us. And we can deal with them. And it's not fair for our parents to suffer because of our misunderstandings even if they unknowingly created them. What do you think?"

"For you it's that east, isn't it?" – I look at them with a sad smile.

"It's not. But we may at least try, don't you think?" – says George hesitantly.

"I think that we may try, - I answer. But now it's better if you leave".

They look at me clearly unsure what to do or say.

"Listen, we'll try. But we all need time. It's possible to forgive, - I tell them. – It's more difficult to forget. It's almost impossible to change all in one swift moment. I forgive you. I hope that you'll forgive me. But now you have to leave. Please".

I am at the verge of tears again. And I won't let them see my tears.

They nod and say: "You are right. But we, as well, forgive you. May be someday it will get better than just that". Than they leave. I close the door. And I cry. Because I know; It's not just difficult. It's almost impossible.

_I change that because it REALLY was TOO fast as it was first time._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Thank you for your reviews!

I know that previous chapter was a bit... mmm … not very good. I hope that this one goes better.

"Mum, do you think Dad will understand?" – I ask.

I knew that Mum would be easy. She'd do anything to get Percy back. He favourite son, after all… That was strange that it had to be Percy who left the family… Well, truth to be told Bill, Fred, George and me… We all _left_. We did. First, Bill. He went to Gringotts. Mum was happy about _that. _He gained enough money to support himself and for the best student in his year and a Prefect of school banking was a decent choice. He gained more money than he would have in the Ministry. She was happy. Still Mum always disapproved of his style, his hair mostly. Since his fourth year battles about his hair or his robes took place almost every few days. Bill never gave in. His only argument was: "Mum, Noone in Hogwarts objects. My marks are very high. I am a Prefect. What else do you want?" And she had to accept that. She was fuming with rage when he told her that he was leaving to Egypt. His reason was obsession with Pyramids but the truth was that he wanted to get away from parents and to start his own life. 'I love Mum and Dad, - he told me the day before leaving, - But I can't live my own life with Mum always mentoring me". Mum got over it but only after he had spent a year there. Bill returned in England for the Order. I knew that he did what he _had _to do and not what he _wanted to_. Than he met Fleur. And Mum again started giving her advice. Orders, to be precise. Now she did accept Fleur as a family member but… I, personally, don't like Fleur. But I can't object to that fact that she loves my brother and that he loves her too. So, we all just have to accept his choice. Thank God, Bill always had a strong enough character to stand to our dear Mother.

Than came my turn. The next son. Obsessed with Quidditch and dragons. I know that Mum and Dad wanted me to become a professional Seeker. I was considering it myself for some time. I know that after I chose dragons there was a rumor that I had a girlfriend who died or was seriously injured in a match. That was never true. I chose dragons because I thought them a more perspective career. In Quidditch you finish your active career not later than at 35. Usually much earlier. After there are usually two choices: a coach for Quidditch teams or a place in the Ministry. Both never appealed to me and I went to Romania. You might already have guessed Mother's reaction. She was talking about my guaranteed future in Quidditch, my talent. She was. Actually, proposing to choose my Dad's root. He was a Chaser till he was 27. Than he went to the Ministry. I made another decision. They both weren't happy. But when I got job in Romania where I was proposed a year of free training before starting my actual job, Mum and Dad excepted.

Fred and George's story knows almost everyone. Their jokeshop. How many fake wands Mum destroyed before she accepted that their business wasn't worthless?

Dad was always more friendly too our choices. He thought that we had a right to decide for ourselves. Bit he _never _helped us when Mum was against our choices. He rarely took her side, true. (The only time he strongly sided with her was when I announced that I wasn't going for Quidditch.)

But he never stopped her as well.

Finally after Percy finished Hogwarts Mum saw her wishes come true. Best student. Prefect. Wants to become Minister of Magic in future. Brilliant. What more can she want? But things turned out to be a little more complicated. I always thought that Percy only was doing all what he was doing to please out parents. I doubt that he ever thought about his own wishes very much. And then suddenly they no longer want him to be a faithful Ministry worker! And even more – Father is shouting at him. Wonderful! Now I just have to find words to explain it all to Father.

"Oh! Charlie, I don't know! I'd forgive Percy anything. He is my son. If he wants _me _to apologise for something we did, I'll do it without hesitation. But your Father.. He is still so angry… It might take time. I am sure that he _will _forgive Percy. But… But with some time. And doubt he'll ever be ready to apologise himself…".

"OK, Mum. I'll try to reason with him. Is he still at work", - I sight. Percy made it clear that he is _not _apologising for anything until they are ready to do the same. _That _would be hard.

"Yes… He's very busy now… Oh! Here he is!" – Mother exclaims and rushes towards the door. But it's not him as I can hear by the question she is asking the person at the door. That stupid Ministry rule, honestly!

"Fred! George! You both are late! Dinner is ready! Where have you been?" – Mum says.

"Er… Mum, we had a date. Both of us… WITH _DIFFERENT _GIRLS, MUM!" - says Fred looking sheepish.

"Oh! You could have told me about that in the morning, couldn't you!" – Mum answers, irritated.

"I am afraid not. We didn't plan it in the morning. And, anyway, we are not _too _late", - George says impatiently.

"Oh! Very well!", - Mum exclaims and leaves to the kitchen.

"Hello, Charlie!" – they say in unison.

"Hi! A date? Who are those girls?" – I smile.

"That's a story for Mother, - Fred grimaces. – We…er…".

"We thought that she won't be happy if we told her we talked with Percy before she did. And she wouldn't be glad to know that we heard your conversation", - finishes for him George.

"To be precise, she'll kill us if she finds out. And we plan to live a little bit longer", - adds Fred with a laugh.

"What? Percy will kill _me_!" – I exclaim.

"Be quiet! Mum'll hear you! He won't. We, well, came to a sort of understanding. And if you need help with Father we are more than eager to help you", - Fred explains.

I shake my head: "What did you tell him that he forgave you so easily?"

"Doesn't matter. We consider him family again. And that's enough, - replies Fred. – Oh! Here comes Father!"

But I don't get a chance to talk with Father. He is really tired and I decide that it isn't the right moment. Next day is Saturday. I'll talk to him then. I just hope that Percy won't change his mind. Even if I convince Father, there are Ron and Ginny who seem to be even angrier with Percy than Father is. And there is Bill who might be more understanding. But I am not sure. After Greyback attacked him, he had changed. Not so much that you'd notice it on first site. But he became less cheerful and more aggressive. I am sure about his reaction on a conversation concerning Percy. May be I should talk to him _before _I talk with Father. Who knows… I thought that explaining all to Fred and George would be difficult bit it turned out to be the easiest of all. I promised Percy not to… But…

"Charlie? What's up? – Bill is standing in the doorway, frowning. – You look upset".

I smile sadly: "Confused is a better word".

"Well?" – he looks at me, puzzled.

"Percy", - I say finally. The eldest brother is always the eldest brother.

"What with Percy? – he frowns but doesn't look angry just interested and a bit worried. – Did something happen to him?"

After these words I make up my mind: "No. Not that. Can we talk in your room? Or mine?"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Thanks for your reviews!

duj – 1. I agree with "dad – father" point. Will correct.

2. ex-Quidditch players. Actually, I don't see any other options for Quidditch players apart from the ones I wrote about. I didn't say that they ALL are going to the Ministry. Probably most of them start training teams. Well, if you have any better ideas?

imaj-natif – I think that the only slightly non-canon thing in my fic is Fred and George bahaviour but I'll try to make them more in character in future chapters. I think that the fact that we read the book mostly from Harry's POV is makes look a lot of things different from how they really are. He was wrong about Mrs.Weasleys attitude towards Tonks. He only counted on Lupin's words about "emotional shock, feeling guilty for Sirius' death" although he knew that she was perfectly cheerful in July AFTER Sirius' death. So, the problem wasn't only there. And the way Mrs. Weasley was talking with Remus about Tonks.? He ignored all that and made wrong conclusions. His picture of Snape is quite exaggerated, as well, as we can see from the first (non-Harry) scene in HBP where Snape is presented as a much more human than in Harry's eyes. So, in Harry's eyes Weasley family might look a bit different from whet it really is. He is likely to overlook certain facts, especially as he had never had a family of his own. And we never see Charlis and Bill interacting with Percy much. So, we can only guess. ;-))

GiddyGirlie – I am doing my best to decrease the number of mistakes. I might as well correct them in future if I find them in previous chapter. Thank you for pointing that out.!

On with the story!

Bill shakes his head: "So that's it?"

I nod. I told him about my conversation with Percy, about Mum, about Fred and George.

"Any ideas what they meant by coming to an understanding?" – he asks smiling.

"Hardly. Hope nothing bad. You could expect anything from them", - I answer.

"I'll help you talk with Dad but I doubt that including twins in that conversation is good idea. They might spoil it", - he says.

And so… It's Saturday. We are in the kitchen: me, Bill, Dad and Mother.

"Percy is no son of mine. After all that he did you can't expect me to forgive him!" – Dad shouts.

"Arthur, dear, you can't deny that he is your son. He made a mistake. You too reacted harshly! Why not at least talk to each other. He deserves another chance!" – says Mother almost in tears.

"Molly! What he did is a treachery! We can't easily forgive that!" – shouts my Dad. It frightens me to see him in such a mood and shouting. Hell! As if Percy was the only person in our family who made mistakes!

"Dad, - its Bill now, - tell me just one thing and do what you want about Percy after that". He is tired. We all are. We were arguing for at least an hour now, not coming nearer to an understanding.

Bill takes a deep breath: "If it weren't Percy. If it were me or Charlie or Fred or George? Anyone else in our family? Would your reaction be the same?"

"Bill! What are you saying! You'd never…", - shouts out Dad.

"Why we'd never? What we'd never? Or did you expect it from Percy?" – Bill cuts him off.

"No! I had never expected that from any of my children! But Percy's ambitions. He always let them run away with him!" – our Dad insists.

"Why did you think that he'll become a spy for Fudge?" – I ask.

"I didn't say he will! I said that Fudge was hiring him for this purpose only!"

"How could have been you be so sure? Because of what happen with Crouch. But soon after the inquiry it was found out that Percy did nothing more than following Crouch's orders. And Crouch's letters were coherent and logical! There was no reason for Percy to think that something was wrong. And no one in the Department thought that something wasn't right! Even if Fudge _did _want to use Percy, which he probably did but that's not the point here, you couldn't _forbid _Percy to take that post. He was not doing anything wrong by taking the post. Was it a treachery when I went to Egypt? Or Fred and George opened their shop? You were against _that _as well but it turned for the best, didn't it?" – Bill stops to catch his breath. I remember that he hadn't yet fully recovered (he is still on sick leave) and that must be exhausting for him.

I place a hand on his shoulder and whisper: 'Calm down. It will be OK".

"With Dad's attitude I seriously doubt that", - he mutters under his breath.

"Look, Bill! These are completely different things!" – both our parents start.

"It's not. And you no that. I don't want to be harsh or disrespectful but what I am telling is the truth. Please, Dad, just think about that. Just consider the possibility of your reconciliation, And the fact that you too were wrong. Please. Let's go now, Charlie", - he nods to me and we leave without further ado.

"What are you planning to do now?" – I ask.

"Well. You, Fred and George had already visited Percy. My turn now", - he smiles.

"Are you sure? I mean… You look tired.. You still…", - I try to say.

"I am fine, Charlie. I must see Percy. I am not going to ask him "what" or "why' or anything! So, you shouldn't be worried about him killing you. You told me all I had to know and you didn't entirely surprise me. I just want to make sure that he comes to my wedding no matter what Dad or Mum think! After all, he did nothing to me. His quarrel with Dad never had anything to do with you or me! We weren't there. We didn't hear Percy or Dad. We just know what they tell us. And we already came to an agreement that both parties here made their mistakes. It's time we got over that", - he says angrily.

"It's not that easy And you know that", - I shake my head.

"I do, Charlie. I do. Listen. Did Percy tell you anything about me? I mean…"

"He didn't".

We ring the doorbell. There is no answer. We ring the second time five minutes later. Still no answer. 'May be he's not home?" – Bill questions.

I shrug. He might be. He might have gone to meet Penny (I don't know whether they are still together or not). He might have even gone to work. Now even Dad does that sometimes. And with Percy being workaholic…

"Ring again. And if he doesn't answer, we'll come back later", - I tell Bill.

After the third time the door opens. It's Percy. I blink. He looked better yesterday. He is very pale. And he has bags under his eyes.

He looks at us and says angrily: "Charlie! You told everyone, didn't you? I've had enough talking yesterday for my whole lifetime. Why can't you all just leave me ALONE!"

He leans his head against the doorpost and closes his eyes briefly. He has an exhausted and ill look as far as I can consider. I had never seen him look so bad, to be honest.

Ignoring his outburst Bill asks: "Percy, I you OK?" I can see that he, too, is worried.

"I was before you…", - he stops and almost collapses. He'd have fallen if Bill didn't catch him. We enter the flat, Bill half-caring Percy. I lock the door while Bill deposits Percy on the sofa in the living-room.

"Percy? Percy, answer me! What's up?" – Bill questions Percy. His eyes are closed but he is not unconscious.

"Please, don't shout, - Percy murmurs, almost inaudibly, - It's just a migraine. Nothing more".

"Migraine? – Bill looks astonished and worried. – When, for God's sake… Do you have any potions against that here?"

"No. Forgot to check yesterday", - Percy answers not opening his eyes.

"Can I buy it in Diagon Alley. It's not a potion under prescription, is it?" –I ask.

Percy mutters the name of a potion I had never heard of.

"I'll be back as fast as I can", - I promise and leave. Before that I se that Bill places one hand on Percy forehead and with another squeezes his hand and I hear Percy mutter: "Don't leave me. I am tired of being alone… Please… I am sorry if I ever did anything wrong. Don't go…".

I flinch and hurry up. What a pain it should be that Percy is saying the words like that?

I am almost at the door when Bill says: "I am not leaving. I am here. Don't worry. You did nothing wrong".

Half an hour later I am back with the potion. Bill is still holding Percy hand. I give him a questioning look. He merely shrugs.

"Here, Percy. Drink", - I whisper.

He takes the vial. He hand is shaking but he drinks without difficult. His head falls back on the cushion.

"When does it start reacting?" – I ask.

"About fifteen minutes. Thank you. I'll be fine", - he whispers.

I take his other hand in mine. It's so cold. I heard about people that suffered from severe migraines. It wasn't a tradition in our family, though. I think some grandfather or great-grandfather had had it. Mum's line/ I remember her saying once that luckily no one inherited it among us. Well, she was wrong as it seems.

After some minutes Percy open his eyes and looks at us. He still looks exhausted but not as ill as he did about an hour ago. "Thank you, - he says. – I am sorry I shouted at you. I … I wasn't thinking straight".

"Don't worry. We understand, - I wave him off impatiently, - Have you been having these migraines for long?"

"No. Since November. Or October. _Bill, don't look at me like that. _I went to the Healer after it happened for the first time. It's migraine. And nothing more, - Percy replies. – And.. well.. It seems that I am asking in vain but.. YOU ARE NOT TELLING MUM ABOUT IT!"

"Don't want her to come checking about your health? And you were saying just some minutes ago that you didn't want to be alone anymore", - Bill points out.

Percy flinches and his eyes flash with pain: "It's not the same thing. And you know that!" Bill swallows hard: "Sorry. I know it isn't. Sorry".

Percy merely nods.

"Still. My question stands. Did you tell everyone, Charlie?" – he doesn't look irritated now. He's just… Well, I don't know how to interpret that look in his eyes.

"He didn't, - Bill decides to answer for me. – Fred and George just overheard him and Mum talking. He told me. That's true. But that's just for the better, isn't it?"

"May be. I don't know", - he shrugs.

"Percy, I am not he to ask you questions. We didn't have a quarrel like the one you had with Dad, did we? So, I just wanted to tell you that you'll be coming to my wedding no matter what. Even if I have to drag you. Do you understand me?" – Bill says.

"Bill, you wouldn't want any tension among guests on you wedding. And if I don't reconcile with others, it will be exactly that. I don't want to spoil that day for you. I don't know what twins told you but that fact that we apologised to each other doesn't mean that we'll be able to act civilly towards each other. On your wedding or ever in our life", - Percy says, smiling wistfully.

"Percy, I am ready to take risks You are coming to my wedding in any case. That's my final word. Concerning our parents and others… I am afraid that you'll have to make the first step. Dad is very stubborn. Mum is.. well.. She didn't understand half of what Charlie told her but she doesn't care unless you are back in the family. Don't know about Ron and Ginny. Percy, you'll have to risk as well. We might try to find the right moment. But.. You'll have to talk to all of them yourself. And I am almost sure that it won't work from the first time. Still, most of the family is on your side or almost on your side. So, you might as well try", - Bill says.

Percy looks unsure and doubtful.

"Fine. I'll think of that. Give me time as well. Your wedding's in a couple of weeks, yes? I… I'll give it a try. I promise. OK. Tell me about what's happening in the family", - Percy smiles.

I raise: "May be I'll make tea?. Did you eat at all today, Percy?" – I propose.

He starts to raise form the sofa: "I'll do that myself".

"Stay where you are, - I recommend. – You are still deadly pale. And I am capable of dealing with a teapot, you know".


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Thanks for your reviews!_

_A VERY short chapter. But I thought that it'll be better if it stands alone._

A week has passed since Bill and Charlie's visit to me. We decided that I'll come on Saturday. We agreed that there was no point in talking to Dad during the week. I think about Dumbledore's death. If he was alive everything would have been different, much simpler. But he is dead and there is no point in trying to convince anyone in anything.

Just as I think about that I see an owl in front of my window. It's obviously one of the school owls. What Hell..! I let the owl in and take the letter.

_Mister Weasley,_

_I would like to see as soon as possible. If it's not inconvenient for you, please, come to Hogwarts, Headmaster/s office, at 11 a.m. You may use the Floo. Password for the fireplace is "Study for life". It's urgent._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall._

I frown. If that's what I am thinking about… I look at my watch. It's fifteen past ten. I'd better get going soon.

I come out of the fireplace exactly at 11 a.m.

"Mr. Weasley! Always perfectly in time! I am very glad that you came, - professor McGonagall says looking at me from her desk. – Take a sit please".

"Two days ago I received a letter addressed to me. From professor Dumbledore. It states a lot of things. Among them there was this", -with these words she gives me a sheet of paper, probably charmed so that I could see only certain lines of the letter.

_Please, Minerva, apologise to Percy and all the Weasleys. They must know that Percy was spying on Rufus for me since September. I am sorry that I had to lie them all about Percy. I hope that Percy will forgive me and find strength to tell his family everything._

"Is that true Mr. Weasley?" – asks professor McGonagall.

I nod. I suddenly can't talk. So, now I can tell the truth with being afraid that there is no proof for that.

"We'll need to discuss it during the Order meeting, Mr. Wesley", - she states.

"Really? May be not? I don't think my family needs to know that", - I ask hesitantly.

"Of course they MUST know that, Mr. Weasley", - she states in a tone that excludes any possibility of an argument

"Is it at Grimmauld place? Or somewhere else?" – I inquire with a sight..

"Yes, it's there, - she answers. – You do know then..".

"Order Headquarters? Yes. I definitely do", - I smile.

I can only hope that I'll find a way to explain this "why" and the difference between Ron's fifth and sixth year for me.

"We'll meet a six then, Mr. Weasley", - McGonagall tells me.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Thanks for reviews!

I ring the doorbell, sincerely hoping that it will be some more or less friendly face that we'll open the door. I have no intentions to come face to face with Father, for example. I am very lucky here. It's Charlie.

"Hello.. What? How?" – he stammers, astonished.

"I'll explain. Is McGonagall already here?" – I ask.

"No. It's just me, Remus and Bill, yet. Even Mum and Dad are not here yet. How do you know how to get here. You couldn't unless Dumbledore told you…", - he says.

"Well, you answered yourself', - I smile slightly.

"Percy, but…"

"I'll explain. Or.. Well… McGonagall will start… I told you nothing because I thought that there was no proof for that… I didn't want you to think that I was lying..', - I tell him.

He frowns: "I'd prefer a more coherent explanation".

"You'll have it. When everyone is presented. Will you let me in?" – I smile.

He blinks" :"Sure. Sorry". He moves out of the way, lets me in and closes the door.

I enter the living room. I had been here only once when there was noone in here. Dumbledore told me about this place and said in the case of emergency it'll be the safest place in the world. Now I came here for the most difficult battle in my life and this place won't protect me.

"Percy!" – the two other people in the room exclaim.

I smile: "Good evening!"

"But…"

"I will explain. Have patience", - I sight settling in a chair that was as far from any sitting place in the room as possible but from where I can more or less well see other people in the room.

Soon other people start gathering in the house. I feel myself stiffening with every new coming person. I know almost all of them. Most of them know me. Not all of them notice me at once. When they, sometimes they greet me, sometimes frown, sometimes start questioning me. I answer shortly, not giving them any explanation or information, not yet. To tell the truth, I want to run away from here, hide from all of them. Let them hate me, let them feel disgust. But I don't want to bear all these looks of misunderstanding, mistrust, shock… Let them forget me! Just don't look at me. I do all I can to hide my emotions, not to curl in a ball in front of all of them. I know that I myself chose to sit alone from them. But that's the only way to see all the reactions when I start explaining.

How on Earth will I explain that the last year had nothing to do with our family quarrel that I was spying on the Minister only because I thought that they were doing a lot of things in a wrong way. Actually, they were doing nothing useful at all. Well, for a whole year after I left my family I was thinking, trying to understand who was right and who was wrong. I couldn't believe Dumbledore, not when the only proof I had was Potter and his story.

As a lot of people I got really worried after that massive break-out from Azkaban. I was convinced that Potter was telling the truth after his interview. Even a maniac wouldn't have been able to invent something like that. I believed Potter but I did nothing at that moment. What I possibly could do? Leave the Ministry? As if that would have helped anyone. And, well, I thought that sooner or later Minister will also see the truth. I waited because I didn't know what to do.

Then Minister was changed. I overheard their conversation with Dumbledore. Well, Fred and George are not the only ones that can eavesdrop. I didn't like what Minister was saying. And soon I understood that he didn't intend to do anything to catch the Deatheaters or protect people. His first priority was to _convince _people that he is doing something useful not to _really _do something. I wasn't sure that I would like what Dumbledore was doing. But at least he was doing _something_. Minister could at least let Dumbledore do what he wanted to without spying on him and making all he could to stop Dumbledore from doing anything _at all_. But.. Well…

I started spying on Minister because I wanted to make it easier for Dumbledore to what he considered relevant. As I said I didn't like Ministers methods. I wasn't entirely sure that Dumbledore's methods were much better. But it was something different after all. And, well, he _was _telling the truth for the whole year, even if he couldn't prove it, so he new at least a little bit _more _than Minister. I decided to give it a try. I am still surprised myself that managed to lie and play my role for almost ten months without anyone suspecting anything.

Sometimes I wanted to give it all up! Why, on Earth, couldn't two clever people agree with each other! I wasn't sure that I was doing the right thing. But I was convinced after Minister tried to make Potter become Ministry's "poster boy" that what Ministry was doing was entirely wrong. Even now I am not sure that I am happy with Dumbledore. His methods endangered school and students. A year ago my brother, Potter and who-was-with them could have been seriously injured and he did nothing to prevent that. And… Well, there were many things about which I couldn't agree with him. But… I didn't agree with Minister more often… So… That's the only explanation I could give them all. And I wasn't sure that they'll understand me, Sometimes I couldn't understand what I was doing myself.

"Percy? – Charlie places a hand on my shoulder. – Are you OK?"

I nod: "It's OK. Don't worry". I am lying. I am not. Not only because I am nervous but also because I feel my head start aching again. I almost don't notice it now but soon it will get worse. I know that I'll be able to hide it for may be an hour. If I manage to calm myself, a bit longer. But then… And I don't want to let anyone find out about my migraines.

Charlie knows that I am not fine, he squeezes my hands; "listen, no matter what you were hiding from us, Bill and me, we'll stay on your side. Remember that. We are with you. Don't worry".

I manage to smile, even if a bit artificially: "Thank you. I know. I'll be fine".

He nods and leaves to his seat. At this moment all the rest of my family together with professor McGonagall enters. I brace myself for the battle.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

duj – They _do _have migraine potions. Percy just doesn't want to take chances of anyone seeing him taking it in order to avoid questions. And he is also stubborn: thinks he'll be able to survive without it until the end of the meeting. Anyway, he would never take it until he is sure that noone sees him or until he collapses.

_There might be a week or two before the next update cause I'll be there where civilization hadn't installed Internet yet. Just so that you know._

"Oh! Percy! – shouts my Mother, rushing towards me and hugging me tightly. I have a strong feeling of deja vu…

"Mum, - I say quietly, - I am glad to see you too. But we'll talk later".

She sights and sits.

"Percy! What are you doing here? An Order member now are you?" – guess who. Fred and George.

"Not entirely", - I reply through greeted teeth.

McGonagall starts. She shows everyone Dumbledore's letter. And now its my turn to explain why I did that and that it has nothing to do with our family quarrel.

"Mother, Father. That is _family business _and I am _not _discussing it _here_", - I say for the nth time now. My head hurts more now but I still can control myself.

"But it is connected!" – shouts Ron.

"No. It's not. I told you already", - I tell him angrily.

"Percy, wait, - asks Tonks. – Dumbledore always knew whom he was going to tail and when… Was he talking about you as an "agent in the Ministry"?"

"Well, - I reply, - unless he had some other spy in there, then, yes, he was talking about me".

"Fine then…", - she says thoughtfully/

"The obvious question is whether we need this inside information now when…", - McGonagall asks.

"As far as I understand Minister was interested in Dumbledore. Now he is dead. I doubt he'll take any actions against the Order. Or any members", - I say not sure of the reaction. And I am right in my doubts.

"You mean. You no longer want to work for the Order?" – asks Ginny angrily.

I shake my head. I always hoped that she won't take twins as an example but she certainly did. Who, for Merlin's sake, let her here at all? She hasn't yet left school. She is not even of age yet. I'll have to discuss it with McGonagall later.

"No, Ginny. I am just saying that it might no longer be needed. That's all. Anyway I am still working there. And I can keep an eye on what's happening there. But I wouldn't expect a lot of information", - I say tiredly. I stop myself from massaging my temples. No. I'll be fine. I am not breaking down now. No.

"That's a reasonable point", - Bill cuts in. I think I could have kissed him right now.

"I mean, did anyone here had any problems with Minister or The Ministry as a whole lately?" – he asks.

"Not really. I suppose they think that without Dumbledore we are no longer dangerous", - Kingsley laughs harshly.

"Well, you might as well let them continue thinking that", - I say evenly.

"What do you mean dangerous? We are supposed to work togezer against one enemy!" – Fleur bursts out.

""Supposed" is a key word here, darling", - Bill tells her, caressing her hair.

I make my face look as calm as possible. Why should it be so painful to see others happy together? Penny left me. But it doesn't mean that I should feel pain every time I see a happy couple! It has been a more than a year since then. I should have gotten over that long ago. It's obvious that I didn't. But better not let them see my feelings. They definitely don't deserve that.

"But isn't it seely! Zey are worried about zeir face while zey should be worrying about people's lives!" – she argues.

That makes me smile: "Tell it them yourself, will you? They might as well pay attention to a Veela…"

"I don't theenk so", - she laugh.

Meeting more or less finishes on that as my spying job was the main topic of this meeting. After finishing with (in a way I proposed) it they discuss some topics I am not familiar with and the meeting comes to an end. I couldn't wait for it to finish. Pain in my head is worsening with every minute and I don't know for how long I'll be able to keep pretences.

One by one they start to say goodbye. I raise as well. The room is spinning now. Just a little but still.

"Percy, - Mum comes to me, - let's go home and discuss our problems".

"Not today, Mum, - I shake my head and immediately regret this movement as migraine worsens with that. – If you'll still want to talk tomorrow, I'll come. Just state the time".

"Oh! But Percy!' – she starts. Merlin! I'd have preferred to finish with it all today but I am in no state for another battle today.

"Either we talk today or never! – Ron unexpectedly bursts in. – He is not the one to make terms! He is who's got to apologise!'

"Yes!" – Ginny agrees.

"I make no terms. Ron. But I am not talking today. That's all. Choose another date. If you don't like tomorrow, any day is OK. I want it all finished as fast as possible, as much as you do", - I reply keeping my voice carefully neutral. Please. Don't turn it into a scandal again!

"Fine, Percy, - that's my Father. His voice is colder than ice. – We'll wait for you tomorrow at 3 p.m. in the Burrow. And we'll listen to what you have to say. Don't be late."

With that he leaves. Mum starts saying something, almost making excuses for him. It would have been better if she made Ron and Ginny shut up!

I wish everyone good night and leave. When leaving the room I hear Ron saying (presumably to Mother): "Well, you see, he is the same brat he'd always been. Didn't even listen to you. Mum, there is no point trying to reconcile".

"Ron, could you, please, think about what you are saying, at least sometimes?" - that's Bill.

I close my eyes, breathing hard. No. I won't listen to it anymore. I don't want to hear what Ron or Ginny got to say about me. I'll hear enough tomorrow. At least, if they agree to talk to me at all.

I storm out of the house as fast as I can, shutting the door behind me as quietly as I can. I don't get far though. The world starts spinning much more than before and I have to lean against the cold wall of the house in order not fall. Great! I am sweating as well now! And I am in no shape for apparating. I try taking deep calming breaths but I know that it won't help.

"Percy? May I accompany you home?" – Charlie. He was following me, obviously. It's the second time he sees me in this state. It's inexcusable.

"Yes. You may. Anyway, I have no choice", - I reply in a whisper.

"Grab my arm and we'll apparate", - he only says and I am grateful for that.

When we get home, he finds a vial with the potion I need. After I drink it he whispers: "Come here". I settle my head against his chest. "You did nothing wrong. We already discussed that. Don't pay attention to them", - he whispers.

"You already told me that", - I murmur.

"And you obviously didn't hear me. I'll be telling it to you until you hear me, brother", - he says. And I don't answer him It's just so good not to fell alone, especially when you are in paying.

"Charlie?" – I say after some tome.

"Yes?"

"Thank you".

"You've got nothing to thank me for. I should have paid attention to you and what was happening to you much earlier", - he replies.

"You couldn't have, - I tell him. – I had always been good at hiding things".


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Finally! Update! My computer seems to dislike Grrrrr...

"You made a mistake and you are too stubborn to apologise, Percy!"

"I am not stubborn, Father! I am ready apologise but only when you answer me why you were so much against me taking that position!"

"Because they wanted to use you!"

"And you thought that I will let them use me, didn't you?"

"Judging by the way you were acting? Yes!"

"Arthur! Please!"

"What was I doing that made you think so? My ambitions? That I wanted to achieve more in life than you did? That I wasn't interested in Muggles as much as were you? What, Father?"

"Dad! Don't listen to him! He is a traitor to the family! What about that letter he wrote to me in my fifth year!"

"Well! It did you a lot of good, Ron, going against Umbridge, didn't it?"

"At least we did something against her! And we learnt to defend ourselves!"

"And almost got yourselves expelled together with 25 more-or-what-it-was people course you left that list lying around! And if Dumbledore didn't sacrifice himself and Kingsley didn't have quick reaction all of you would have been expelled!"

"But we weren't and it was Hermione who…Wait! How do you know about Kingsley?"

"I am not blind, Ron! Even if Fudge or Umbridge are!"

"But why didn't you tell…"

"Wouldn't want my brothers and sister expelled, would I, Ginny?"

"Course that would have been bad for your career!"

"It could have been hardly the point as I hadn't been talking to you all for almost a year then? Decide on your position before you open your mouth, Ron!"

"What do you mean!"

"If I am a traitor I am no longer worried about my family influencing my career! If I _am still _worried about that then I am not a traitor! Decide what you think about me. Ron! You contradict yourself!"

"Why did you say those awful words to Father before leaving?"

"Which ones, Ginny? About me struggling against his reputation and him having no ambition?"

"Exactly. And us having not enough money!"

"If I wasn't that angry I would have used different words but in the essence it's true. True for me and my plans for life!"

"Becoming a Minister of Magic, huh?"

"May be. What's so bad about that? But at least having enough money to give my children what they need!"

"We have what we need! It's just that you want more than we need!"

"Really? And that's why you are always intimidated by Potter buying for you something when you can't give him as much in return. He doesn't mind, I am sure, but you do! And I can't say you were happy to get a rat instead of an owl or ridiculous second-hand dressing robes cause parents didn't have enough money to buy you decent ones! I am not saying that's easy to achieve something but I never saw you, Father, even trying to do something! You could have done better if you weren't so obsessed with Muggles! They had always been more important to you than your own children! I would never have said _anything, _if you didn't object to my wishes to do things differently! If you let me carry on as I saw fit you'd never had to hear all that, Father! You didn't respect me! Why I had to respect you? Don't say to me that it's important to respect parents cause they gave you birth. It no longer works now! I respected you before you tried ti stop me from doing what I thought right!"

"Percy, darling, what….".

"Spying on your family is right!"

"_There is no proof for the fact that Ministry wanted me as a spy apart from what you think! And we'll never find out now! Why can't you get over that? I'll apologise for what I said to you then and now only if you acknowledge that you had no right to stop me or shout at me then!"_

I storm out of the room and out of the house.

"Percy! Wait! I need to talk to you! Wait!" – that's Ginny. What does she want to discuss now?

I stop and sight: "Ginny, you all told me more than enough!"

"Wait! I don't want to shout. Will you answer my questions? Please, I _want _to understand an _need _to as well", she asks breathlessly.

"What questions?"

"Bill told me yesterday about you and twins. Look, in there own way they love you very much", - she starts.

"You said "questions", Ginny. Not explanations. We, sort of, reconciled with them. We'll have to work on that but… What did you want to ask?" – I ask her gently. She had grown up. I must accept that. She is not that frightened eleven-years-old girl that read Tom Riddle's diary. She is almost a woman, a strong woman.

"I..er.. Will you forgive me for that incident on Christmas?" – she bursts out.

I blink: "Don't tell me you were involved!"

"I was. Me, Fred and George. Will you forgive me?" – she insists.

"I forgive you. But why, Ginny?"

"Well, you said all those words to Dad because you were angry. I was angry as well. Cause. Well, Harry.. I was always in love with him. You know that, don't you? After the Third task… It never occurred to me that anyone, well, at least among my closest friends and family members, those that know Harry, might not believe what he was saying! I never thought that his word might not be enough! He saved me from Voldemort. He… He did so much for all our family! Why wasn't that enough for _you_?"

"Firstly, I thought, and still think, that if he told Dumbledore about Riddle's diary you would never have been in such a danger. Secondly, what happened in his third year, what he was saying about Sirius Black, you couldn't have expected me to believe that Black was not a murderer! It seemed all too strange to me! Next, Second task after the Turnament! He had appeared long after the time limit. I was dead worried about Ron! After all that, his story after the Turnament wasn't really convincing to me. Ginny, you are more like twins than like me. We see things in different lights! What seems funny to you is stupid for me. What is right and noble for you is dangerous and careless from my point of view. If you knew something I didn't, something that could have convinced me, you could have told me. But you didn't", - I answer her calmly.

She bites her lip: "I can see your point… And I forgive you for acting rashly two years ago with Father if you need my forgiveness. And I don't need to forgive you for not trusting any of us as you had no actual reason to believe us apart from the fact that we _were_ telling the truth. But you couldn't have known that.. So…

"Do you understand me Percy? – she sights.

"I think I do, Ginny. I need your forgiveness. And I except it. But.. Does _he _love you? Are you together now?" – I ask her.

"No. Well, not _really_. We love each over. But he told me that we must separate cause its very dangerous for. And he doesn't want _that. _I agreed with him. But I am still not sure that I was right in doing so?" - she replies.

Never before she had asked me about anything. At least nothing that serious. At first, I didn't even understand that it was a question addressed to me. But it was as far as could see from her face.

"Ginny, it's only you who can decide that. I'll just say that… that he shows himself as a very noble man by trying to protect you. But it doesn't mean that you'll be _truly _protected if everyone starts thinking that you don't love each other. Not all dangers of the war are connected with him. Malfoy gave you that diary not because you were in love with Harry but because you are a _Weasley._ Everyone is in danger right now… I would very much like to take you somewhere far and hidden and safe and keep you there until the war ends. But it's not possible. Even if I could find such a place, I would never have any rights to decide for you. They even let you come to the Order meetings didn't they?" – I stop looking at her.

"They did. But it took a lot of efforts to convince them that as Fred and George are already accepted there, there is no point in trying to hide anything from me. And the school closes this year for sure. So… What's the point? It's much safer for me to know than to guess", - she replied smiling.

I nod: "Exactly, it is the war. And you are not a child anymore. No matter what Mum and Father might think you are a grown-up woman. It's obvious. I haven't seen you for two years and I can see the difference more clearly than those who see you everyday. You are just sixteen. But it no longer matters now. Neither Mum nor Dad can really protect you unless you take care about yourself. If it wasn't for the war I would have never told you all this. But it's the war. And things I different. And noone now has the right to decide for you. If you think if it's better for both of you to separate than accept that. If you don't try to convince him that he makes a mistake. You can do that."

"But what do _you _think?" – she presses.

"I told you already, Ginny. There is nothing I can add to that. _Choose your life_. You've the right, strength and possibility to do that. So _do that_. Mum would never want you to endanger your life with Harry or without him. But don't let her emotions influence your decisions. She makes mistakes as any other people. _Choose your life, Ginny_," - I tell her firmly.

She smiles and kisses me on the cheek: "You've grown up as well, brother. Don't worry, I am sure that things will turn to the better soon".

"Ginny! – Father's voice. – Where have you…"

He stop abruptly in the doorway and looks coldly at me and disapprovingly at Ginny. "I'd better leave, Ginny. Remember what I told you," - I tell her and disapparate.

It _was _difficult to tell her those things, much more difficult than to accept them so quickly. No matter what my ideals and views on the world are, my brothers and sister have the right for their own ideals. I can't decide for them even if I want to. Even if the idea of a jokesshop seems stupid to me. Even if I think that it's dangerous to be in love with Harry Potter. Even if I don't like Fleur Delacour. Even if I think that starting and unauthorised defense association is dangerous and unthinkable. Even if I see nothing interesting in Muggles. Even if they were the first to deny _me that right_. Even if they still consider themselves right. Even if… I just can't become like them. But if I continue reacting that way, I'll be no better than them.

I close my eyes. Fine. I'll try one more thing. If it won't work, I'll give up and let them all think whatever they want. But I must try even if only to prove something to myself. I take a sheet of parchment and a quill and start righting.

_Dear Father,_

…………………………………


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Thanks for your reviews!

_Dear Father,_

_It seems to me that we are talking on different languages when we try talking to each other. May be if I put words on the paper you'll understand me better._

_I know that you think that you think that I should be that one apologising. Very well. I apologise for all those words I told you two years ago and for those I said today. I am sure that you remember them as well as I do._

_I apologise for writing Ron that letter. If you still don't know about it, ask him and he'll tell you, I am sure. _

_I apologise to you and especially to Harry and Ginny for not trusting him. Although I had reasons for that, he was really telling the truth and so I do apologise to him, especially to him._

_I apologise for all other things I did or said to you or any of my brothers or sister that made me look to you or to them an arrogant conceited brat (or whatever similar to that). I am sorry if anything I said or did made you think so about me. I make mistakes as all people do. I am sorry. I thought that the way I saw things was the only right way. I was wrong, terribly wrong._

_Thereby, I promise that never again will I censure any member of our family for anything. At least, I'll try very hard not to. Everyone has the right to choose their lives, to make their own decisions. I had no right to think that I could decide for anyone. All my brothers and sisters are grown enough to live and decide themselves. Even when they were younger I had no right to press them with my principals. I could try to protect them (I hope) but I had no right to be as harsh as I was. And I was harsh, I suppose. Otherwise, these two years would never have happened._

_The only thing I ask (I hope that I may ask even if you'll disregard my plea) is that you'll at least try to accept my life and my principals. I would never think of asking you to follow them, just to accept me for who I am. Not for whom you want me to be. You might think that I what I am doing is wrong. Please, let me make my own mistakes even if it'll mean learning the hard way. _

_I swear to you that I would never have betrayed my family by any means such as spying on you, becoming a Death Eater or any other way you might have thought about. And I never did anything like that._

_I am sorry if you regard my behaviour as a betrayal. I'd rather call it a horrible misunderstanding. But I am sorry if it ever looked to you as a betrayal. I never said a word to anyone in the Ministry against you. In fact, noone ever asked me to._

_I hope that if this letter won't bring me forgiveness, it will bring some understanding to you._

_Your son, even if you'll continue denying that,_

_Percy._

_P.S. Please, tell Bill that no matter what I'll come to his wedding if he still wants me to._

Arthur closed his eyes and sight. It was supposed to be a letter from a person seeking forgiveness. Then why was he seeing reproach in every word? And why was he starting to feel guilty? He did nothing wrong! Or… Did he?


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Please... Dont kill me for what I did. It was absolutely ON PURPOSE and I know what must be coming next. Not until December though...

"No! Wee can't postpone out wezing! C'est impossible!" – Fleur is fuming with rage, her accent stronger than ever.

"Miss Delacour, we have information, information we are absolutely sure about, that Death Eaters are planning an attack on your wedding. If you postponed it or at made it somewhere else, and told the place only to the guests…," – tries explaining Kingsley.

"But we did tell the place only to the guests and the officials needed. How can we have a wedding without all those people knowing, - Bill shakes his head. – We can't keep it secret, even with not so many guests. And I see no point in postponing it. Just… It means canceling it until better times come. And we are not prepared. And we can't decrease number of guests even more. Not with three days before the wedding".

"And we don't have enough time to prepare protection for you! We don't have enough free forces. We'll do our best! But… Bill, it's very dangerous!" – Kingsley sights.

"And if we make sure that guests know about planned attack and let them decide whether they think it save to come?" – Bill proposes.

"That might place our best informant in danger. I can't risk that!" – replies Kingsley sternly.

"So you'd better lace us in danger but not zat informant?" – shouts Fleur.

"We'd better not endanger anyone Fleur, - Remus cuts in. – But. If you remember, - with the help from this informant's information we managed to prevent one attack and minimize losses from three more. We can't disregard that!".

"Oh! Than do you best to protect as well! – replies Fleur. – I am not postponing anything".

And so it's the night before the wedding. Bill is standing in the garden when I finally find him. I still live in my flat in London. I stilled didn't reconcile with Father. Still now when I look in his direction he looks away and doesn't meet my eyes with that coldness. I consider it as a good sign. I should have been in bed long ago. But I need to talk to Bill first. I didn't get a chance to him before. Neither three days ago nor later.

"Bill?" – I ask hesitantly.

"What? – he turns towards me aggressively. – Oh! Percy? Sorry, I thought it was Mum…"

"And what made you so angry?" – I ask frowning.

"She continues to tell me that we have to postpone the wedding", - he replies looking away.

"And what do _you _think?" - I ask cautiously.

"I don't know. Honestly. I don't want to postpone it. I want to marry Fleur now. I don't know what might happen tomorrow, in a month, in two minutes. And whatever happens I want her to legally become my wife. I love her. But… I can't deny that it's very dangerous if that information is true. I…I don't know, - he shrugs. – Fleur doesn't even want to discuss the opportunity of postponing. Charlie says that it's for me and Fleur to decide. Fred and George think that it all might be fun. Mum says as well as Ginny and Hermione that we must postpone it. Dad says that risks will be minimized if we have Aurors to protect us".

He looks questioningly at me. It seems that I am the only one who didn't express his ideas about the situation.

"What do you want me to say? If it was my wedding, I'd postpone it without thinking long. It _is _to dangerous. But… But it's your wedding. And Fleur is too stubborn to convince her anyway especially if she doesn't want to even discuss it. You can't cancel it without her exception if you don't want problems with her. So… Charlie is probably right. It's your decision. You understand how dangerous it is… If you didn't, I'd have tried to explain you. But.. This way… Bill…", - I trail away. I don't know what to add. To my point there could have been no discussion of this topic. The wedding must have been cancelled. But… Merlin! Try telling Fleur…

"Are you coming if we don't postpone?" – he asks

I nod without hesitation: "I am. No matter how dangerous it is. But… I'd prefer you to postpone it".

With that I leave.

They decided to carry on with it. Good luck for all of us… And I still hadn't reconciled with Father and Ron. Brilliant!

"I look like a doll! It's ridiculous! – Ginny is angry about her dress. – I hate it!"

She was dressed in a dress of pale gold that did look like a dress on Muggle dolls called..err.. Barba… or something…

"It might be OK for Gabrielle! But I am not ten any longer!" – she continued complaining.

I smile sympathetically and shrug. The ceremony is about to start.

The ceremony almost comes to an and. They give each other rings. They kiss. Nothing had happened yet. I look at Charlie who is standing near the altar. The best man. He meets my gaze. Yes, he thinks the same. Nothing. They are married. But nothing. May be Ministry managed to prevent it after all. Some way.

And that's when it happens.

About ten people burst in or even Apparate in the different parts of the church. (I thought Ministry blocked apparition possibility in the here!) These people are masked. It's all too quick. Before anyone has time to draw there wands out. They shout Aveda Kedavra. All of them. I fall on the floor dragging down Ron and Hermione who stand near me. Just in time. A flash of light goes over our heads. A strange idea occurs to me: "Did any of them had a specific aim. I can see Harry lying on the ground as well. He is alive. But I am almost sure that that curse was meant for him. People scream and run clearly not knowing where they are running and why.

And than the battle starts. Ministry Aurors finally overcame the shock. Well, thirty lost seconds. Didn't they expect something like that! Probably not.

I raise my head slowly. Someone thought that five Aurors will be enough? Huh!

One Death Eater starts approaching us. Three curses go towards him (mine, Harry's and Hermione's) and two of them hit him. Expelliarmus. Stupefy. He is lying on the ground. We all get up looking around. I hear two more Aveda Kedavra.

"Fleur! No!" – it's Bill. My heart sinks. I can't be… I look at the altar Bill is bent over Fleur. She is lying on the floor. Her mother is in hysterics. Fleur's dead. Thet curse had hit _her._Charlie near them is fighting with a Death Eater.

I look around quickly. Three Death Eaters are lying motionless bound with invisible ropes, I assume. One is the one that attacked us. Harry bonded him. One other is done by Tonks. And she is fighting with another one. The last one was Kingsley's, as it seems. He and three more Aurorss are fighting with four more Death Eaters. I can see one more. Put down by Hermione. Where's the last one!

I look in the direction of Angelina, Alicia, Feed and George. But I can't see Fred… I blink. I meet Angelina's gaze. She shouts: "Fred! They took him!"

End.

_I'll write a sequel. If you want me to. If you do, tell me, please... If youll want me to continue, Ill start posting in late December cause I dont have time for fanfiction when studying. Thanks to everyone who was reading and reviewing! _


End file.
